A Pink Girl's Revenge
by CossetteLune
Summary: Dolores Umbridge never fit in with her fellow Slytherin's. But just because you're sweet doesn't mean you can't still get back at your childhood bullies. Umbridge in Hogwarts. For the "When they were at Hogwarts" challenge hosted by WeasleySeeker.


A Dolores Umbridge story.

**Disclaimer: **I would not even want to pretend that I own this horrible character.

For the "When they were at Hogwarts" challenge by _WeasleySeeker_. I got Umbridge, someone I never expected to be writing about...

* * *

><p><strong>A Pink Girl's Revenge<strong>

_CossetteLune_

Walking through the walls she had grown to know so well, Dolores Umbridge had a sickeningly sweet smirk on her lips. She finally knew exactly how to deal with the girls who had been making fun of her for the past five years. The thought of finally getting payback for the years of torture she had received from them filled her whole bode with warmth. No one quite understood why she was sorted into Slytherin house. After all, she acted kindly towards everyone and always wore pretty pink jewelry and talked with such sweetness in her voice, it was the main source of ridicule she had been dealing with since walking through the castle doors. Where most people loved Hogwarts, she hated it, but still continued through every day with the same smile on her face. Well, now the girl known as the short, stumpy goody-two-shoes, would finally be recognized for fitting into Slytherin house.

"Dolores?" Dumbledore was just about to go up his spiral stairs to the headmasters office when he spotted her walking with such purpose. Nothing ever got by him. She hated that.

"Professor," she said, her most charming smile adorning her face. "Could we talk for a moment, please?"

"Yes, of course." He stepped in behind the stature which he had already told the password to and Dolores stayed close behind. They walked up the stairs and into the office in an awkward silence but once inside the room he seated himself behind his desk and gestured for her to take the seat across from him. "What is it that seems to be troubling you Miss Umbridge?"

"Well, you see headmaster, this is quite difficult for me to say, as it is concerning my friends."

Dolores caught his skeptical eye. It was not unknown that she did not have friends at Hogwarts. "Go on," the headmaster nodded.

"Well, Jenns and Green, I caught them, they've been reading up on some very, very dark magic. And, as I previously said, this is very difficult, I overheard them talking about practicing some things… In the night time, in the forbidden forrest."

"And you overheard this with your own ears?"

"Yes, Professor."

"What sort of dark magic were they studying?" He inquired.

"I, well…" She took a deep breath, "I heard them tossing around the idea of the imperious curse. And different situations in which they could use it."

"An unforgivable curse? This is a very serious accusation, Miss Umbridge. Not something that can be taken lightly-"

"That is why I came directly to you, headmaster," Dolores interrupted.

"Yes, I suppose so. But you are absolutely positive that you heard this?"

"Of course, professor," she smiled at him and cocked her head to the side, "Why would I lie about something like this?" There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. It was as if Dolores could feel Dumbledore inside her chest trying to make the guilt rise up and her take back everything she had just said. But held her ground, smile not fading, staring into his deep blue eyes. She cleared her throat to break the silence but again, he remained looking at her, eyes seeing right through her lies. She felt that she needed one more little nudge for him to believe her. "Headmaster, you won't tell that I said anything, will you?" Forcing her eyes to well up, she blinked and looked to the floor before continuing. "I don't want… They've already… They don't like me very much as it is. And if they found out that I told on them, I can't imagine what they would do to me. They're already dipping their toes into the unforgivables, I don't want to know what else they are capable of." Now she allowed herself to collapse into full tears, burying her face in her hands. "Oh, please don't let that happen Professor Dumbledore," she blubbered.

"I will not," he assured. "But I must look into this myself, as I am sure you are aware, I cannot just take one's word that my students are practicing these dark spells. I will need to find out for myself."

Dolores nodded. "I understand."

"Very well, I will look into it straight away. For now, you may leave, I must have a word with a few of the other teachers about this information."

With a small sniff, she rose and walked silently out of his office. As soon as she was back in the corridors, she held her head up high and regained her air of sweetness. Smiling she saw her two tormenters. "Good afternoon ladies."

Jenns looked to Green, "What is wrong with her?" She asked.

Green laughed, "Maybe she's gone mad."

"At last!" Jenns joked back. "Who else would wear so much pink and act the way she does, it's unnatural."

"Jenns, I found your wand," Dolores stepped towards the dark-haired girl. "I know you lost it, it had rolled under a desk in the transfiguration room and I thought you may want it back."

"How is she in Slytherin?" Jenns snatched her wand back, but still refused to acknowledge that she had spoken.

Green shook her head, "I don't know, she's not even good enough for Hufflepuff! But you might want to wash your wand off, I still have some stuff from when she accidentally took mine in the morning instead of hers. Disgusting."

Their hurtful banter went on until Dolores could no longer hear them, but for once, she didn't care. The headmaster would speak with their head of house and find some extremely dark books hidden in the girls dormitories. And some of the last curses used on their wands could only be used to hurt. They would be expelled and Dolores knew that she may not reap in the credit for having been the one to cause these events, but at least she would know. Her smile grew as she thought about her own cruel cleverness and this new found power that she never truly realized she had. Things were finally going to start looking up for the poor misunderstood Slytherin girl.

* * *

><p>I appologize if it is too rushed. I realized that I only had a few hours to get it in so it is probably not my best work. Also, it is difficult to write characters you despise, an excellent challenge though, which I thank WeasleySeeker for.<p>

xx

_CL_


End file.
